Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld V2
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Sometimes, accidents happen... and those accidents involve destroying and recreating a universe from scratch. A rewrite of Silent King of the Underworld in celebration of SKU finally having an official character design, done by Sm0lSuccubus


_**Disclaimer: Naruto - Is This A Zombie? - High School DxD - I own nothing  
**__**Story Start!**_

Boredom.

For those with lifespans that span across eternity, boredom was perhaps the worth kind of opponent to face. Those with power that was practically unrivaled, who could recreate the universe to fit into their own image had an even larger time fighting boredom. After all, when you had everything, there wasn't much more that one could do. Boredom was even worse for those who had to keep their emotions under control at all times, so amusement was something that needed to last a long time. Usually, this was something that could be done by simply manipulating the events of another Universe and watching it from the sidelines. Usually, he preferred to be the one to guide the protagonist of a universe on their journey, and manipulate things from the background. It was more fun in the long run, and while he did have his own Universe, it was usually far more fun for a being like him than being in his own universe.

...

By the way, he was Naruto Uzumaki... at least an alternate version.

Silent King of the Underworld was also another name he went by, and his appearance wasn't one that was easy to forget. Actually, his very appearance was something that was an inconvenience to him. His appearance leaned strongly towards feminine, though he still had some important traits that he gained from his namesake. He had light peach skin, and bright blue eyes, not to mention whisker marks on each of his cheeks. His cheeks were slightly rounded, and he had an extremely petite figure, with wide hips that one could find on a female... and a thin upper body, with thin arm and legs to go with it.

His clothes didn't help, and neither did the armor he wore that kept his powers under control... the armor only came in a single design. The design was important, since it was partially because of the design that the ability of the armor to hold his power back could take full form. He wore a small metal breast-plate on his chest, with hip guards, forearm guards, a small headpiece, and armored leggings that went down from his knees to his small feet.

Underneath his armor, he wore an orange jacket that was open in the front, short sleeved, and extremely tight black shorts that showed his stomach and thighs when combined with the jacket. Finally, he wore white thigh high socks to help stop any issues with his leg-wear.

Besides the fact that unless you stripped him naked, he looked like a girl, was his silvery white hair.

A side effect of when he gained his power.

His power... the ability to warp reality around him with his emotions and his words, a power that was almost impossible to control normally. His own body, which was cursed to nevermore age, was immune to his own powers. He could never use his powers to take his own life, age his body, or modify himself in any way. Yet, he could change anything around him... like the very universe. Destroying and recreating a universe, with his level of power, wasn't too hard... accidentally destroying his own Universe... that was embarrassing even for him, though it didn't show on his face.

Whoops.

Thankfully, he knew that his fellow Necromancer Eucliwood was also immune to his powers, so she was safe in whatever universe that she had taken refuge in until he did his job and restored the universe to a proper condition. Floating in an endless expanse was one thing, but not having delicious snacks, people to pamper his body with nice rubs, and soft things to sit on, was something he wasn't going to put up with.

Time to get to work.

_"Exist, my universe."_

_**Chapter End!  
**__**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**1\. This is the same SKU from the original story, for starters.  
2\. The photo for this story is the official Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld artwork.  
3\. If you want to see the uncensored version, check the link on my profile.**

**-New Deal-  
**To show my appreciation to Sm0lSuccubus for making SKUs official art, and as a deal to the fans.  
How does a 15 Thousand Word long chapter for this story sound, perhaps one of my longest chapter lengths yet?  
This deal is easy, and it will keep going until the goal is reached.  
**I want to raise Sm0lSuccubus' follower count by 1,000 at least.**  
**I also would like the picture they made of Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld to get 500 likes (the uncensored version on their profile).**  
If both conditions are met, then not only will I write the 15,000 word chapter, but I have 3 other secret surprised that you guys will surely enjoy.


End file.
